IDW Publishing Comics- Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 5
Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 5 is the fifth and final of a five part mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot "GHOSTS OF CYBERTRON," Part 5! Out of the frying pan and into the fire! Starscream isn't the only ghostly Decepticon in the universe-or on Earth. Megatron has manifested, he's hungry for vengeance, and he's not particular about what he has to destroy to get it! Autobots, Decepticons, and the Boys in Gray, too! The 35th anniversary celebration of TRANSFORMERS and Ghostbusters ends here!Issue #5 Previews World page 7/26/19 Cast Autobots *Optimus Prime *Ectotron *Bumblebee *Jazz *Sunstreaker Decepticons *Megatron *Starscream *Shockwave *Soundwave Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Mini-Cassette Manifestations Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Grenade Trap P.K.E. Meter Ectotron's Ship Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Energon Locations Grosbeak Generating Station Development On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz posted 4 rough thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters from four of the regular covers.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18 On December 28, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more finished versions of the thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters from earlier in the month.TomWaltz Tweet 12/28/18 On February 18, 2019, an edited version of Dan Schoening's connected covers was revealed.io9 "Exclusive: The Ghostbusters Are Teaming Up With the Transformers to Save the World" 2/18/19 On February 22, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the single version of the Issue #5 cover by Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado.TomWaltz Tweet 2/22/19 On May 24, 2019, Erik Burnham was beating out the story and aims to have it done by the end of May.erikburnham Tweet 5/24/19 On May 30, 2019, Erik Burnham finished writing the script.erikburnham Tweet 5/30/19 On June 3, 2019, Dan Schoening read the script.erikburnham Tweet 6/3/19 On July 22, 2019, Tom Waltz posted some teasers from the issue.TomWaltz Tweet 7/22/19 On August 23, 2019, Dan Schoening finished pencils for the issue.dannyschoening Tweet 8/23/19 On September 10, 2019, Erik Burnham posted a teaser of Optimus Prime.erikburnham Tweet #1 9/10/19 He also revealed the letterer will be Christa Miesner.erikburnham Tweet #2 9/10/19 On September 30, 2019, Luis Delgado posted a shot of Optimus fighting Megatron.Luis Delgado instagram 9/30/19 Nick Roche posted lineart for Cover B.NickRoche Tweet 9/30/19 On October 1, 2019, a cover and 5 page preview was posted.Flickering Myth "Comic Book Preview – Transformers/Ghostbusters #5" 10/1/19 Luis Delgado posted a shot of Soundwave being trapped.Luis Delgado instagram 10/1/19 On October 2, 2019, Luis Delgado posted a shot of Optimus dodging Megatron.Luis Delgado instagram 10/2/19 On October 3, 2019, Luis Delgado posted panels of Ectotron being possessed.Luis Delgado instagram 10/3/19 On October 4, 2019, Luis Delgado posted panels of Megatron's new form.Luis Delgado instagram 10/4/19 On November 13, 2019, Dan Schoening posted several page thumbnails.dannyschoening Tweet 11/13/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is AUG190759. *Cover A **Appearing on the cover are: ***Thundercracker (F-15 Eagle form; Decepticon Seeker Commander) is on the right of Slimer. ***Grimlock (Tyrannosaurus Rex form; Autobot Dinobot) is right of Thundercracker. ***Rumble (robot form; Decepticon Mini -Cassette) is between Soundwave and Grimlock. ***Wheeljack (robot form; Autobot) is on the far right in front of Grimlock. ***Egon Spengler is standing on Wheeljack's left shoulder. ***Ravage (jaguar form; Decepticon Mini-Cassette) is in front of Wheeljack. ***Kickback (locust form; Decepticon Insecticon) is on the far right above Grimlock. *Cover B **The cover is a nod to the Times Square scene in the "Ghostbusters" song's music video. **Several billboards reference: ***Statue of Liberty ***Stay Puft Marshmallows ***Vigo ***Manhattan Museum of Art **Optimus Prime and Ectotron appear above the Ghostbusters. *Cover RI **Optimus Prime appears with the Ghostbusters. *Page 1 **Continuing from last issue, Optimus Prime is in the Ecto-35 colors from the recent figure release and wields a Proton Axe, similar to the Energon Axe from the Transformers episode "More Than Meets The Eye, Part 2". *Page 2 **Shockwave refers to the offer Optimus made at the end of last issue, extending from Starscream to help all four Decepticons restore their physical bodies. *Page 3 **Megatron mentions Cybertron and alludes to its destruction at the hands of Gozer seen in Issue #1 and Issue #2. **Peter screams "Dah!" like at the start of the first movie. **"Millennia" is misspelled and there is an extraneous "a" before it in one of Shockwave's sentences in panel 5. *Page 4 **Soundwave creates manifestations of three of his Mini-Cassettes, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. They were smaller Decepticons who transformed into analog audio cassettes stored in Soundwave's chest and were used to conduct special missions like espionage. ***Laserbeak had a cameo in Issue #1. *Page 5 **Ray uses a Proton Grenade on Ravage. **Winston mentions the G.I. Joe cartoons and its use of lasers instead of bullets. **Soundwave curses with "scrap." The curse dates back to the Beast Wars animated series in the 1999 episode "Proving Grounds" where Optimus Primal tells Blackarachnia and Silverbolt they look like scrap. By the Transformers Prime series in 2010, it was the primary curse word used. *Page 6 **Peter mentions his favorite flavor is orange sherbet. **Ectotron admits it is his first real fight. *Page 7 **Starscream alludes to Kremzeek. *Page 8 **Megatron's mace is a nod to the Energon mace he employs against Optimus in the Transformers episode "More Than Meets The Eye, Part 2". **Optimus alludes to Cybertron. *Page 9 **The split image of Megatron's internal gears is from Transformers: The Movie when he is converted into Galvatron by Unicron. *Page 10 **In the Transformers franchise, ghost Starscream has possessed several Cybertronians over the decades. *Page 11 **Egon mentions a theoretical autopsy on Ectotron. Incidentally, in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, realistic versions, it is revealed Egon used to be a coroner but now it's more of a hobby. **Ray mentions the Statue of Liberty and the team animating it in Ghostbusters II. *Page 12 **Megatron's "There is no trying" line and Peter's quip are both a nod to Yoda from the Star Wars franchise. *Page 14 **Ectotron's vomit is Energon, the Transformers' energy source. *Page 15 **Megatron's new form is visually based on the Megatron design from the Aligned continuity, namely the canceled Transformers Universe game. **Megatron alludes to the fact that Optimus is a Prime. In the franchise, that has meant various things such as the leader of the Autobots, the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, or the original thirteen Transformers. **The throne is based on Galvatron's throne in the Transformers episode "Starscream's Ghost". **Kneeling on the floor are Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Bumblebee. *Page 17 **Peter mentions the Containment Unit. **Optimus gets a feeling of deja vu from Ray's declaration about freedom. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings" is one of his own catchphrases. **Optimus' line "all be one again" is a nod to the rally call of the Autobots, "'Til all are one," interpreted as until all shed their affiliations or until all are one with the Allspark. *Page 18 **Winston mentions Janine Melnitz. **Winston alludes to Ectotron bending a support beam in Issue #3 and blowing up the Ecto-Gyro in Issue #4. **In panel 4, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on a tag on the wall right under Ectotron's leg. **Peter is the inspiration for Ectotron's nametag. *Page 19 **Ray is intrigued with the notion of ghosts in space, a nod to the Ghost Smashers script. *Page 20 **Ectotron mentioned his ship back in Issue #2. **Ectotron's ship is visually based on the Autobot Lifepod seen in the Transformers episode "Dark Awakening". **In panel 4, the glimmer is based on the one from the start of the season one title sequence of Transformers (1984). **The Decepticon symbol flashing in Starscream's eye is a nod to when the symbols glimmer in the season one title sequence of Transformers (1984). Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue5CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue5CoverB.jpg|Cover B TransformersGhostbustersIssue5CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI TransformersGhostbustersIssue5Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents Category:Transformers